In the Gym
by Yazzy
Summary: Kai is working out in his gym. What he doesn't know is that someone is watching him... Yaoi, KaiRei.


Hey all! I wrote this fic quite a while ago but I just found it lurking in one of my files and decided to post it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Rei watched Kai swing his leg round in a swooping arc, balancing precariously on his toes. Of course, he didn't know anyone was watching him, or he wouldn't have even contemplated making an idiot of himself, which he then did by mistiming a kick and falling onto the crash mat. Suddenly he seemed to sense he was being watched, and swung his head round, looking suspicious. Rei crouched behind the trampoline, keeping silent and still. Kai shook his head and went back to kickboxing.

They were in the large gym in Kai's mansion, which was packed full of sports equipment. As Rei had discovered, Kai was adept with it all, even the samurai swords strapped to the wall. Rei often took to watching him, but that only stemmed from the fact that Rei liked to read in there, next to the big radiators, and Kai just never happened to notice he was there.

Sometimes he wondered why he stayed to watch, but he could never think of a good answer. The only thing he could ever come up with was that it was fun seeing Kai occasionally make mistakes, and also that there was something distinctly beautiful about Kai's lithe body throwing itself into sports. He smiled. Kai would probably be horrified if knew that one of his friends, who was discreetly homosexual, was watching him in the gym on a daily basis. But, it was Kai's fault for coming in when Rei was reading. And for having a nice body.

Eventually Kai finished up and left, but Rei stayed, curled up on the deflated punch bags. He pulled his latest read out from under the rowing machine and opened it, losing himself in his little world.

* * *

The next day however, Kai was practising karate, and Rei was fascinated at his inexperience. When Kai fluffed one particular kick for the sixth time, he couldn't stop himself from leaning up over the folded up trampoline. "Kick with your other leg and you won't fall over."

Kai swung round to face him, quickly covering his shock with anger. "What are you doing in here?" Rei smiled. He would never admit to Kai that he watched him. No way. "I -was- reading, until you came in and started karatiing everywhere. It's nice and warm down here."

Kai glared at him for a while, then folded his arms. "And I suppose you're an amazing martial artist?" He asked sarcastically. Rei smiled. Oh please god, let Kai challenge him. "I'm not bad. Why?" Kai frowned.

"How good is not bad?"

Seventh dan black belt, but why would I tell you that? Lets make this fun!- "Well, we don't really do it in grades back home, but I can take Lee down on a good day." -Only Lee's eighth dan.-

"Come on then." Rei took off his tabard and shoes. He bowed to Kai and then stood, waiting for Kai to make a move. And move he did, shooting out his arms to grab Rei's shoulders. Rei crouched beneath the hands and turned, split second. Kai fell to the floor, winded. Quickly he scrambled up again, this time being defensive. Rei smiled indulgently. Fair enough.

He whirled his foot around and Kai caught it easily. However, Kai had not bargained on a seasoned martial artist being able to pirouette gracefully and hurl him to the ground again. Kai got up a second time, a light sheen of sweat dusting his muscled limbs. He went for another grab, which Rei intercepted, then brought up a knee. Rei twisted Kai round by his hands and forced him to the floor, his hands gripping Kai's shoulders. Kai looked up at him, then started laughing. It was strange, hearing him laugh, but Rei liked the sound of it.

"What's funny?" He asked, half kneeling on Kai, hands still on his shoulders. Kai smiled.

"I was going to yell at you for not telling me how good you are, but I realised it's my fault for being overconfident." He said. "You little liar."

"I didn't lie! I never said I -wasn't- a seventh dan blackbelt."

Kai looked up at him, admiration creeping into his eyes. "That must have taken a lot of work."

"It did. But now, knowing that I'm better than you at something, it's worth it!" Rei laughed, trying not to think about the close proximity of Kai and his amazing body. He sighed. "But you're good with just about everything in here."

"How do you know?"

Rei could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. "I'm, uh, just presuming-"

"Rei...you come in here every day, don't you?"

Rei could have died of embarrassment, right there and then. He wanted to fall into a giant hole in the ground and be swallowed up. He tried to stand up, but Kai grabbed him around the waist. "Why?" Asked the russian, eyes boring into Rei's.

"I-I -do- read in here...and...well, you came in one day, and I didn't notice until you started exercising, and then I...well, I'd feel like an idiot getting up and leaving when you didn't know I was there. A-And since...well, it's nice to know you make mistakes sometimes, and...I like watching you." He closed his eyes. "I didn't mean it to sound like that, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Rei took a deep breath, preparing to be thrown out of Kai's house and favour respectively. "I'm gay...and...I...like you. Sort of. Like that." He said quickly.

He opened his eyes and found Kai staring up at him. "I always thought someone was watching me...I never thought it would be you..." He smiled. "I never had you marked down as gay. I would have thought someone like...Kenny, maybe. Or Max."

"Kai, I...I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kai looked bemused.

"B-because...I-I know you value your privacy, and...you're straight, and I...I should go..." He tried to pull out of Kai's grip, but Kai only wound it tighter. Now Rei found himself lying on top of Kai, his arms spilling over Kai's shoulders and laying beside the russian's head.

"I don't want you to go."

"K-K-Kai?" Rei could feel his heart beating faster. Kai felt it, smiling in a different way to before. It was...predatory, somehow.

"In much the same way as you kept it a secret, Rei, I did too."

"You mean you're-!" Kai nodded and Rei gasped.

"D-don't you mind that I watched you?" Rei asked, incredulous.

"No. Watching is fine. I've seen worse, done worse, and been subjected to worse things than being watched." Kai shifted under Rei and Rei let out his breath slowly, one hand caressing Kai's hair. Suddenly Rei found himself flipped on his back, with Kai pressed on top of him. His hands gripped Kai's waist. "Kai..." He breathed. Kai smiled that slightly evil smile again.

His tongue flicked over Rei's neck. Rei writhed under him, letting out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. "K-Kai!"

"Sorry kitten." Kai pushed himself up, but Rei grabbed him, rolling on top of him and pinning him. He gazed down into Kai's eyes. The russian was smiling still, and looking faintly amused. Rei leaned down. He would wipe that smile off Kai's face...

His mouth closed over the delicate pale skin at the base of Kai's neck, sucking at it. He heard Kai gasp and sucked harder. He broke away, running his tongue over the red mark he left behind. He nibbled at Kai's flesh, licking and sucking his way up Kai's neck. "Ahh...oh...Rei..." Rei found himself dragged into a mind-blowing kiss. He clutched at Kai, his fingers digging into the russian's shoulders, moaning into Kai's mouth. It was the strangest feeling; going from being a silent watcher to straddling Kai and kissing him.

Kai broke off the kiss, sitting up. Rei leaned heavily against him, rubbing himself against Kai's bare chest, then pushed Kai down again, kissing him forcefully. Kai rolled over, pinning the neko-jin to the floor. "Is this foreplay or a fight?" He asked, breathless.

"Both." Answered Rei, reaching up and dragging Kai's head down, resting it on his chest.

It was however unfortunate that Tyson happened to walk in at that exact moment...but that's another story...

fin

* * *

I'm just realising now that the endings I had way back are even lamer than the ones I have now...I didn't think that was possible! Anyway, R&R, and if you want another chapter with Tyson seeing them drop me a line and I'll give it a go. Can't promise it'll turn out very well, though, it's ages since I finished this... 


End file.
